Best Friend?
by BorTime
Summary: Andai kau bukan sahabat kecilku, aku akan lebih merasa tidak sehampa ini. Haehyuk!


Disclaimer : All of the characters inside this fanfiction, is not mine. But the PLOT is completely MINE!

* * *

_Aku menatapnya.  
Aku melihatnya.  
Aku merasakannya.  
Aku menyentuhnya.  
Hanya saja, aku tetap tak bisa menggapainya.  
Membuatnya menjadi milikku. _

* * *

Ia ingat hari itu, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Dengan seseorang yang terus bersamanya hingga sekarang. Seorang teman yang setia. Seorang teman yang selalu ada di sebelahnya. Berbeda di hampir segala hal, tapi tetap menjadi temannya. Meskipun ia sadar bahwa jarak antara mereka telah merenggang, ia tak berniat untuk meninggalkan temannya. Ia tak berniat untuk mencari seorang teman baru, karena mustahil. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa temannya hanya akan datang padanya saat ia sedang bermasalah, meskipun itu terasa sakit hingga ke ulu hati, ia sudah merasa cukup. Setidaknya temannya masih memikirkannya,walaupun terletak di garis paling akhir.

Layaknya garis kematian. Takkan ada yang mau mendekat.

Ia menghela napasnya saat ia hendak keluar dari kelas. Ia merasa berat sekali, pundaknya berat dan sakit. Itu mengganggu, pikirnya. Ia melirik ke arah kanan ruangan kelas dan mendapati pemandangan yang tak berubah sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Ia menelan ludah dan berjalan, berharap tidak memakan perhatian dari mereka semua. Ia membuka pintu kelas dan hendak melangkah keluar saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hyukjae!"

Ia diam. Andai pilihan terletak di depannya dan ia bisa memilihnya, ia memilih pergi dan tak menjawab panggilan itu. Karena kalau ia berbalik, ia takut hujan akan turun tiba-tiba. Deras dan membuat matanya merah. Tapi itu semua mustahil. Ia berbalik dan berusaha mencetak sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Ia tak menjawab 'iya', tapi ia hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dengungan kecil yang terdengar seperti 'uhm'.

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Sekarang? Kau tak mau menungguku?" Tanyanya.

Ia tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau menunggu seseorang yang masih sibuk bermesraan dengan pacarnya. Bukannya lebih baik ia menjauh saja? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia tinggalkan mereka berdua? Ia menatap temannya kemudian pacarnya. Jelas sekali, wanita itu ingin ia pergi.

"Maaf Donghae-_ah_, bukan tidak mau. Aku masih banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Karena sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin." Ucapnya.

Sang teman yang bernama Donghae itu hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Ia mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas, menutup pintu kelas dan mendengar bisikan pembicaraan dari dalam.

"_Oppa_, kenapa kau masih perhatian padanya? Kan ada aku di sini..."

"Apa kau cemburu? Oh, _yeojachingu_-ku cemburu... Tenang saja, ia hanya teman masa kecil. Tidak lebih. Dan karena orang tua kami sangat dekat, apa kau pikir aku bisa mengasarinya? Setidaknya kami sudah kenal lama."

Ia beranjak pergi. Bukan tak sanggup mendengar lebih dari itu, sebaliknya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Hingga ia merasa bosan. Ia menendang batu-batuan kecil yang ia tampak selama perjalanannya menuju rumah. Ia tak bisa mengatakan ini, ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Ini salah. Ia tahu. Kalaupun akhirnya ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Sebuah tatapan jijik pada dirinya. Jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecil? Klasik sekali.

Tapi yang labih buruk dan ia tak mau terjadi adalah, ia tak mau Donghae pergi meninggalkannya. Atau Donghae melupakannya. Itu akan membunuhnya. Walaupun rasa sakit yang diciptakan oleh orang yang sama pada saat ini juga perlahan-lahan menghabiskan tenanganya, ia tak peduli. Selama namanya masih diingat.

Ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu saat ia sampai di rumah, dan menatap bingung melihat banyak sepatu di depan rumahnya. Ia memasuki rumahnya dan mencium bau manis _pancake _khas ibunya. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit lebih baik, mengingat ia masih memiliki ibu yang selalu ada untuknya, ia berlari seperti anak kecil ke arah dapur. Saat sampai di dapur, ia berhenti berlari dan melihat ibunya bersama seseorang. Ia mendekat dan merasakan bau madu yang lebih pekat.

"Ibu?" Panggilnya.

Ibunya dan orang di sebelahnya langsung menoleh mendengar panggilannya. Sebuah senyum tercetak di bibir masing-masing 2 _yeoja_ itu. Ia tak mengenal siapa yang berada di sebelah ibunya, tapi ia merasa pernah bertemu. Pasti sudah sangat lama, saat aku masih kecil, pikirnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Hyukjae?" Ucap ibunya, Hyukjae mengangguk dan menatap orang di sebelah ibunya. Menyadari akan ketidaktahuan Hyukjae terhadap seseorang yang berada di sebelah ibunya, ibunya tersenyum. "Hyukjae, ini _Choi Ahjumma_. Kau ingat? Dialah yang mengajari _umma_ membuat pancake yang enak itu."

Hyukjae tampak sadar. _Choi Ahjumma_, aku ingat. Tetanggaku yang dulu sering memberiku makanan manis, pikirnya. Mengingat waktu ia masih kecil dan suka sekali dengan makanan manis, hingga ia sering dimarahi karena giginya sering sakit.

"Hyukjae, duduklah bersama ayahmu di depan. _Choi Ahjussi_ juga di situ" Ucap Ibunya. Hyukjae mengangguk dan berlari kearah ruang tengah di mana ia melihat ayahnya dan _Choi Ahjussi_ sedang duduk, menonton sebuah acara olahraga. Ia mendekat, duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan memakan perhatian kedua orang _namja_ yang sedang sibuk berbicara tentang olahraga yang mereka tonton.

"Oh Hyukjae, kau sudah pulang." Ucap ayahnya dan tersenyum. Ia menangguk dan melempar senyum pada _Choi Ahjussi_.

Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan ikut menonton. Tapi tak ada satupun hal yang ia mengerti dari acara yang ia tonton. Ia menghela dan menegakkan badannya. Memikirkan apa yang baik ia lakukan selama ibunya memasak untuk makan malam. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah dan keluar rumah. Tapi sebelum itu, ia meminta izin pada ibunya dulu. Ia mengenakan sepatu olahraganya dan berencana untuk berkeliling komplek perumahannya.

Ia mulai berlari pelan dan kecil. Menikmati pemandangan minimalis tiap rumah yang ia lewati. Ia sudah berkali-kali melewati jalan ini, tapi ia tak pernah bosan. Mereka memberi nama jalan ini lorong hijau. Karena bentuknya seperti lorong, yaitu jalan lurus satu arah dengan pepohonan yang rindang di sepanjang jalan. Cahanya yang menerangi hanya muncul dari sela-sela dedaunan. Angin yang berhembus pelan, membuan dedaunan begemericik pelan. Ia merasa nyaman.

Di atas itu semua, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di jalan ini. Di mana ia pertama kali bertemu Donghae. Dan pertama kali mendapatkan teman saat ia selalu digoda oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Itu merupakan hal yang tak mungkin ia lupakan. Ia terus berjalan melewati lorong itu dan masuk ke dalam blok komplek baru. Dan blok pertama adalah rumah Donghae. Ia ingat dulu, ia sering sekali datang ke rumah ini.

Ia mendekat ke arah pagar rumah Donghae. Kali ini, ia tak bisa dengan gampangnya memasuki rumah Donghae. Karena Donghae punya privasi. Ia mendengarnya langsung dari Donghae. Ia menghela napasnya dan hendak pergi menjauh saat ia mendengar hentakan pintu. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Ia menggeleng mengerti keadaan. Wanita itu melewatinya dan tepat saat Donghae keluar dari dalam rumah. Donghae menatap kaget dengan keberadaan Hyukjae di luar rumahnya. Hyukjae hanya menaikkan bahunya dan memberikan tatapan "Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu lagi" . Donghae tampak menghela napas dan mendekat ke arah pagar rumahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanyanya dan mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk.

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya berkeliling sebentar. Aku harus kembali secepatnya."

"Hyukjae yang tadi..."

"Aku mengerti. Aku bingung kapan kau bisa berubah dari sifat _playboy_mu itu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya mempermainkan perasaan wanita." Ucap Hyukjae.

"Bukan aku yang mau, mereka yang mau. Dan kau kenapa tak pernah mencoba pacaran? Sayang kalau kau menghabiskan masa SMAmu tanpa kehidupan romantisme."

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Seperti kau tahu apa itu romantisme sebenarnya"

"Sinis sekali" Balas Donghae.

Hyukjae menepuk pundak Donghae dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi ia beranjak pergi.

_Romantisme? Keinginan memiliki pacar? Kau sudah terlebih dahulu mengahancurkan harapanku, Lee Donghae. _

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae berlari semakin cepat dan angin pun entah kenapa menjadi semakin kencang.

Malam itu berjalan cepat, mungkin karena makan malam yang ramai di rumah Hyukjae atau karena hujan lebat yang membasahi jalanan. Dan dedaunan di lorong hijau pun perlahan gugur.

* * *

Hari ini hari Kamis. Hari di mana pelajaran yang Hyukjae paling tidak sukai ada, yaitu Pendidikan Jasmani. Bukan karena ia malas menggerakkan tubuhnya, malah sebaliknya. Ia senang berolahraga, apalagi jika ia menari. Ia senang menari. Tapi ada sebuah alasan yang ia sangat tidak sukai.

"Aku duluan" Ucap Hyukjae pada Donghae yang masih sibuk bersama wanita nya yang ke-berapa, tidak ada yang tahu. Ia tak menoleh untuk melihat respon Donghae, ia terus berjalan menuju ruang ganti putra. Ia masuk dan berharap belum ada orang di dalam. Tapi ekspresinya langsung jatuh saat melihat gerombolan siswa di dalam.

Ia masuk perlahan berusaha tidak menarik perhatian. Ia melangkah ke arah loker bajunya dan mengeluarkan baju olahraganya. Saat berbalik ia langsung dihadapkan pada para siswa yang entah sejak kapan telah mengelilinginya. Ia kaget dan mundur, membuat tubuhnya menabrak loker yang tertutup.

"Wah, Hyukjae... Apa kau tidak salah masuk ruang ganti?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Hyukjae tak mengenalnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa mereka mengenal dirinya. Ia menatap hati-hati. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Menganggapnya rendah. Hanya saja, Hyukjae merasa ia lebih tidak beruntung kali ini. Biasanya, coach akan datang memeriksa keadaan dan akhirnya Hyukjae selamat. Tapi, kali ini sepertinya coach tidak masuk sekolah. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kehebohan anak-anak kelas untuk mengganti baju.

"Ruang ganti putri di sebelah Hyukjae... "

Jijik. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hyukjae saat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak salah. Biarkan aku mengganti bajuku" Ucap Hyukjae setenang mungkin.

Terdengar tawa kecil, "Bagaimana jika kami bantu. Kami membantu dengan senang hati."

Hyukjae menelan ludah. Ia takut. Tapi ia tak boleh tampak seperti itu. Hyukjae menggenggam bajunya lebih erat di depan dadanya. Tangannya bergetar.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekat, ingin Hyukjae memukulnya tapi ia tak sanggup. Ia tak punya kekuatan. Melawan 5 orang? Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya saat merasa orang itu terlalu dekat. Ia ingin mengatakan bertapa menjijikkan nya orang yang ada di depannya ini. Ia merasan napas orang itu di pipinya dan tak bisa memungkiri ia ingin muntah saat itu juga.

Ia melebarkan matanya saat ada yang membuka kancing bajunya. Ia dengan refleks menjatuhkan baju olahraganya dan mencoba melawan. Ia berteriak dan menendang orang yang ada di depannya untuk berhenti. Tapi tangan dan kakinya ditahan oleh empat orang lainnnya.

Ia meronta-ronta. Tak ingin. Tak mau. Jijik. Ini menjijikkan. Ia hampir menangis.

"Oh... kau ingin menangis? Menangislah.. aku ingin lihat betapa kau akan menikmati ini semua nanti" Ucapnya dan menggigit leher Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggerakkan kepalanya agar orang tersebut tak bisa mencium lehernya lagi. Dan sepertinya itu membuat orang itu kesal. Ia menahan wajah Hyukjae untuk terus melihat ke depan dan kembali menciumi leher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae telah menangis. Ia merasa rendah. Apa yang telah ia lakukan di hidupnya sehingga ia harus mengalami ini? Hyukjae menutup matanya atas kepasrahan yang ia rasakan saat ia merasa pintu ruang ganti dibuka secara paksa. Membuat 5 orang yang tengah melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu kaget dan menoleh. Mendapati seseorang yang lebih baik jangan berurusan dengannya. Lee Donghae.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucapnya dingin dan 5 orang itu langsung melepas genggaman mereka dari Hyukjae dan membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh. Ia langsung memeluk kakinya. Merasa malu dengan keadaannya.

"Ti-Tidak Donghae-ah. Kami hanya—"

BUK!

Terdengar dentuman seseorang jatuh. Donghae mendekat ke arah 4 orang yang sedang memandangnya horor. "Kalau kalian ingin selamat, lebih baik cepat pergi."

Dan keempat orang itu langsung pergi dengan wajah pucat. Donghae melangkah kearah orang yang telah terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Kau menjijikkan, kau tahu itu? Kalau kau sekali lagi berani melakukan hal ini pada Hyukjae, kau takkan kubiarkan melihat esok. Sekarang pergilah atau kau mau aku habisi sekarang?"

Orang itu menggeleng dan langsung buru-buru berdiri meninggalkan ruang ganti. Donghae menghela dan menatap Hyukjae yang tampak kacau. Ia mendekat dan mengelus puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tenanglah, mereka sudah pergi. Hanya ada aku di sini." Ucap Donghae lembut. Ia turun dan menyentuh pundak Hyukjae yang bergetar hebat. Terdengar isakan dari Hyukjae, membuat Donghae menarik dan memeluknya. "Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan berani melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji."

Hyukjae terus terisak. Ia takut. Takut memikirkan bagaimana nasipnya apabila Donghae tidak datang. Donghae terus mengelus punggungnya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Sudahlah..."

Hyukjae menaikkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae. Matanya merah dan tampak menyedihkan. Donghae merasa darahnya mengalir lebih cepat saat ia melihat bercak merah sedikit keunguan di leher Hyukjae. Ia menyentuhnya, membuat Hyukjae kaget.

"Mereka..." Donghae tampak akan meledak. "Akan kubunuh mereka sekarang juga" Ia berdiri dan hendak mencari orang-orang yang telah melakukan hal tak senonoh ini pada Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae menarik tangannya. Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hae.. kau jangan bertengkar. Akan timbul masalah baru."

Donghae memencak dan kembali duduk, "Tapi Hyuk, mereka telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik padamu! Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lemah, "Ini bisa aku tutupi. Seiring waktu berjalan bekas ini akan hilang kok, tenang saja."

Donghae menghela, "Kau terlalu baik. Inilah mengapa mereka mengambil kesempatan darimu. Sebagai sabahat baikmu, aku tak bisa terus-terusan melihat kau diperlakukan seperti ini. Hyuk, sekali ini saja kau harus tegas!"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia tahu, ia bisa saja bertindak tegas akan perbuatan orang-orang itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus ia lebih tindak tegaskan. Ia tak tahu apa yang muncul dalam pikirannya, tapi semua terasa seperti gunung merapi. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, melihat betapa Donghae mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tak ingin hanya dianggap teman oleh Donghae, ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin seluruh perhatian Donghae terletak padanya.

Ia tahu salah. Sudah beribu kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan hal ini. Tapi cinta itu buta, sebuah kejelekan pun bisa menjadi sebuah kecantikan jika sudah ada yang namanya cinta. Ia siap mendengar kata maaf dari bibir Donghae. Sudah lama ia memendam, mungkin memang inilah saatnya ia mengatakan sejujurnya.

"Hyuk, kau tidak ap—"

"Hae, aku menyukaimu"

* * *

Hari semakin senja, panas yang tidak terlalu terik dan cuaca yang dapat dibilang sedikit dingin. Pergantian musim mulai terasa. Hyukjae berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya. Sendirian. Ia telah melakukan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa bodoh. Paling bodoh di dunia. Ia mengeratkan _sweater_ yang dikenakannya seraya udara mulai mendingin. Ia menatap lurus lorong hijau dan menyadari entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di situ dan bagaimana cara ia berjalan ke arah lorong hijau. Ia menghela.

Andai Donghae itu bukan sahabatnya. Andai Donghae hanya orang lain yang telah berhasil mengambil hati Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak akan perlu merasa sesakit ini, sehampa ini, sebodoh ini. Ia menyesal, andai ia bisa menahan lebih lama, ia yakin perasaan ini akan hilang dan pergi entah kemana. Berganti dengan sebuah perasaan yang mungkin tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi setidaknya pada saat itu, ia masih bisa terus memanggil nama temannya.

Hae.

Sekarang, semua terlambat. Meminta maaf pun tidak akan merubah keadaan. Ia telah menghancurkan jalan lurus yang selalu ia lewati saat bersama Donghae. Membuat jalan tersebut berbelok dan menjadi buntu. Ia tak mungkin bisa keluar dari jalan buntu. Kecuali ia berani berbalik.

Andai tidak ada batas dan hanya ada bentuk lingkaran, ia pasti tidak takut untuk kembali. Dan terus berputar.

Hyukjae berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan lorong hijau. Mungkin kalau ia meminta Donghae untuk melupakannya semua akan baik-baik saja, lalu saat itu ia dan Donghae akan..

Akan apa? Menjadi seperti dulu?

Hyukjae berhenti berjalan dan meluruskan pandangan matanya. Ia mendapati Donghae dan wanitanya berjalan kearah berbalik dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae terdiam, begitu juga Donghae. Hyukjae ingin mendekat dan mengatakan apa yang telah ia pikirkan tapi ia tak bisa. Dan tak mungkin.

Semua memang sudah tidak mungkin, pikir Hyukjae saat Donghae berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapa. Angin dingin menyapa pipi putih Hyukjae yang mulai memerah, terasa menyayat. Andai angin bisa mengiris, pipi Hyukjae pasti sudah berdarah. Hyukjae merasa lemah. Hilang.

Ia hanya ingin dicintai. Kalau sesulit ini, lebih baik tidak ada cinta di dunia ini.

Kalau cinta sesakit ini, lebih baik tidak usah jatuh cinta dari awal. Cinta itu seperti penyakit. Penyakit dalam hati yang selalu melukai hati yang memiliki cinta. Setulus apapun cinta itu, kalau bertepuk sebelah tangan sama saja.

Tapi apa ada manusia yang benar-benar tidak tahu rasa mencintai? Manusia belum terlalu pintar untuk mengatakan bahwa cinta itu adalah rasa sakit yang membuat ketagihan. Apa manusia berhenti mencintai meski ia sudah terluka?

Tidak.

Begitu juga dengan Hyukjae, ia sudah ditolak. Selembut apapun bahasa yang digunakan seseorang untuk menolak, pasti tetap seperti belati yang menancap di daging kemudian ditaburi garam. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti, ia tak bisa berhenti menyukai seorang Donghae.

Ia terjatuh bersamaan dengan air matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia pendam air mata ini. Sudah berapa lama ia ingin menangis karena Donghae, tapi ia berhasil tersenyum. Hyukjae terus menangis sebelum seseorang datang.

"_Hyung_?"

Hyukjae kaget dan menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Minho. Minho tampak kaget melihat keadaan Hyukjae, dengan mata merah penuh air mata dan ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah hancur. Minho berjongkok dan mengelus pipi Hyukjae yang basah.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Seseorang mengganggumu? Katakan padaku!" Ucap Minho dengan nada khawatir dan marah. Hyukjae menggeleng dan berusaha berdiri tapi kakinya seperti lumpuh. Ia tak sanggup berdiri. Minho dengan ligat menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang hampir jatuh dan menghela. "Naiklah ke punggungku. Akan kugendong"

Hyukjae tak menjawab dan langsung memeluk leher _dongsaeng-_nya itu. Minho, pikirnya. Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di balik punggung Minho, dan Minho bisa merasakan cairan hangat membasahi bajunya. Ia ingin tahu mengapa Hyukjae bisa menjadi seperti ini, yang ia tahu dan kenal adalah Hyukjae yang selalu tersenyum dibalik semua kesedihannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar melihat Hyukjae menangis, meski ia tahu _hyung-_nya sudah banyak menangis sebelum ini.

Ia menggendong Hyukjae sampai rumah. Padahal tadi ia berencana kalau Hyukjae sudah pulang ia ingin mengatakan untuk sementara ia akan tinggal bersama Hyukjae. Selama Ayahnya pergi keluar kota bersama ibunya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tapi Minho hanya bisa menghela lagi lebih dalam napasnya, mungkin lebih baik Hyukjae beristirahat. Minho masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung membawa Hyukjae ke kamarnya. Ia mendengar ibu Hyukjae mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Kau sudah pulang Hyukjae?" tapi Minho hanya diam. Ia membaringkan Hyukjae, menatap sedih. Berpikir siapa yang tega membuat orang yang sebaik Hyukjae menangis?

Ia menyelimuti tubuh _hyung_-nya itu, mengelus kepalanya dan mengucapkan selamat beristirahat. Minho berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Hyukjae pelan. Ia memijat keningnya, merasa berat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mencintai Hyukjae dan melihatnya seperti ini? Tuhan, ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat Hyukjae seperti ini.

"Minho, kau baik-baik saja? Apa Hyukjae sudah pulang?"

Minho terhentak kaget dan menoleh melihat wajah khawatir ibu Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum, "Sudah _Ahjumma_. Ia ingin beristirahat katanya."

Ibunya mengangguk mengerti, "Apa kau mau kue? Ahjumma baru membuatnya, rencananya aku mau Hyukjae yang makan pertama. Tapi ia ingin istirahat kau bilang, kau sajalah."

Minho mengangguk dan mengikuti ibu Hyukjae berjalan ke arah dapur.

* * *

Hyukjae membuka matanya, merasa pusing dan pandangannya kabur. Lengket sekali, pikirnya. Ia mengucek matanya yang bengkak dan berdiri, beranjak menuju kamar kecil. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok giginya. Ia merasa lelah.

Ia memperhatikan garis wajahnya di cermin. Tampak bercak garis air yang mengering dari ujung matanya hingga ke pipi. Ia menggosoknya pelan dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Sesaat ia merasa ingin kembali tidur, tapi ia merasa itu tidak akan memperbaiki apapun. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mencium bau manis. Sedikit memberinya semangat, mengingat ibunya pasti sedang mamasakkan kue untuknya.

Ia dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuruni tangga da berlari ke arah dapur. Mendapati Minho dan ibunya sedang asyik berbincang. Ia mendekat dan Minho menyadari kedatangannya. Minho tersenyum senang, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk penuh tubuh Hyukjae.

"_Hyung_!" Ucapnya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Minho. "Ya, Minho-ah, lepaskan aku! Kau pikir umurmu sudah berapa?"

Minho menyengir seraya melepas pelukannya dari Hyukjae. "Aku masih lebih muda darimu _hyung_"

Hyukjae memukul kepalanya dan Minho berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Hyuk, kau mau kue?" Tanya ibunya. Hyukjae mengangguk dan duduk. Minho mengikuti setelahnya. Ibunya berjalan ke dapur, kemudian kembali dengan 2 potong kue stroberi. Hyukjae langsung berbinar. Kue kesukaannya. Saat ibunya telah meletakkan 2 potong kue tersebut, Hyukjae dengan cepat langsung memakannya dan mengeluarkan suara seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Humm..humm..humm.."

Minho hanya bisa tersenyum di balik gelas yang sedang ia minum. Berharap Hyukjae akan selalu sesenang ini.

* * *

Liburan musim dingin menghampiri. Selama itu juga Hyukjae tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Donghae. Ia merasa sakit, tapi apa daya. Liburan musim dingin dimulai besok, meski liburan para guru sudah dengan senang hati memberikan berbagai tugas. Terdengar keluhan anak-anak di dalam kelas. Kecuali Hyukjae. Karena ia butuh itu semua. Untuk melupakan Donghae. Ia ingin menyibukkan dirinya selama liburan atau ia akan gagal dan terus merasa terpuruk.

Bell terdengar tanda berakhirnya sekolah. Anak-anak langsung berlarian keluar kelas. Hyukjae menyusun bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat berjalan, ia mendengar pembicaraan Donghae dan pacarnya.

"_Oppa_, kau liburan kemana saja?"

"Humm.. tidak ada. Kau ingin aku datang ke rumahmu?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan _Oppa_? Aku akan sangat senang!"

Hyukjae menelan ludah. Mengingat liburan tahun lalu, Donghae tidak pernah pergi kemanapun saat liburan musim dingin datang. Kecuali ke rumah Hyukjae untuk mengerjakan tugas dan mencari makanan gratis. Dan saat natal tiba, Donghae akan selalu ada di sebelah Hyukjae.

Tidak usah membandingkan.

Hyukjae menggeleng saat seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Hyukjae-_hyung_!"

Hyukjae mendongkak dan melihat Minho dengan wajah tampannya itu berlari ke arahnya. "Kau sudah pulang? Aku datang menjemputmu. Kau sedang tidak pulang dengan siapa-siapa kan?"

Hyukjae melirik sedikit kebelakang untuk melihat reaksi Donghae. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah wajah tanpa ekspresi. Hyukjae menggeleng lagi, kau mengharapkan apa?

"_Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minho, terdengar khawatir.

Hyukjae menggeleng lagi, "Aku baik-baik saja Minho-ah. Ayo pulang!"

Minho mengangguk dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersentak, tapi kemudian membiarkannya saja.

Siapa tahu Minho lebih baik dari seorang Donghae. Mungkin.

* * *

3 hari telah berlalu setelah dimulainya liburan. Hyukjae sedang sibuk dengan kliping Geografi yang harus ia kerjakan. Ah.. dia benci Geografi(XP). Ia melihat ke arah langit yang mulai menggelap dan tersadar ternyata ia sudah berjam-jam berada di dalam perpusatakaan umum. Ia menyusun bahan-bahan yang berhasil ia temukan dan memasukkannya rapi kedalam tasnya. Ia berdiri dan kemudian mendengar gemuruh.

Hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba dan deras. Hyukjae mendengus, ramalan cuaca yang tadi siang ia tonton salah prediksi. Ia tidak membawa payung. Akhirnya, dari pada merusak bahan tugasnya, Hyukjae duduk di kursi tamu perpustakaan dan menunggu hujan untuk reda sedikit.

15 menit berlalu dan hujan tampak mereda. Dengan gerak cepat Hyukjae berlari dan memeluk tasnya di depan dadanya. Ia hampir sampai di lorong hijau saat ia mendapati seseorang terbaring di depan rumah Donghae. Hyukjae berusaha tidak memperdulikan orang tersebut, tapi Hyukjae tak bisa menjadi sejahat itu. Akhirnya Hyukjae mendekat dan menyapa orang yang terbaring basah kuyup itu.

"Hei anda tidak apa-apa?"

Orang tersebut sepertinya masih belum pingsan atau mati. Orang itu mendongkakkan kepalanya. Hyukjae terdiam.

Apa Tuhan membencinya? Hyukjae berpikir pelan. Melihat orang di depannya penuh darah yang masih segar, berpikir dampaknya. Apabila ia bantu orang yang telah menolaknya ini atau meninggalkannya saja?

Tapi Hyukjae tak bisa menjadi sejahat itu.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekat dan membantu Donghae berdiri. Donghae tampak akan pingsan. Sepertinya ia berkelahi. Dan tercium bau alkohol. Apa dia gila? Ia minum di waktu seperti ini dan terlebih, ia belum legal untuk meminum alkohol! Hyukjae ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Donghae, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memapah Donghae hingga masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti biasa, sepi. Hyukjae sudah terbiasa berdua dengan Donghae di dalam rumah yang besar itu. Ia tahu orang tua Donghae jarang di rumah.

Ia membaringkan Donghae di atas sofanya dan mengambil handuk dari kamar Donghae. Ia kembali dengan handuk dan baju yang kering. Hyukjae perlahan duduk di depan Donghae dan membersihkan darah yang hampir menutupi wajah Donghae. Hyukjae mengira-ngira, apa yang terjadi pada Donghae. Setelah merasa cukup bersih, ia membuka baju Donghae perlahan. Ia melihat banyak bekas pukulan di tubuhnya. Hyukjae hanya mengernyit. Apa dia kehilangan akal dan mencari masalah pada sebuah kumpulang geng yakuza?

Bodoh.

Saat Hyukjae berhasil membuka kemeja Donghae dan hendak menggantinya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya. Tanpa ia ketahui bagaimana, ia telah terbaring di sofa. Dengan Donghae di atasnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Donghae tampak kacau, matanya sayu dan tampak sedih. Hyukjae hampir tak mengenal siapa orang yang ia lihat ini.

"Hyuk..."

Hyukjae merasa jantungnya berhenti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang? Gemuruh terdengar menggelegar, sepertinya hujan kembali deras. Hyukjae perlahan menaikkan tanganya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Donghae dari atasnya, tapi Donghae tiba-tiba menggenggamnya erat. Membuat Hyukjae tersentak.

"Khh.." Sakit. Pergelangan tangannya sakit. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi kemudian sesuatu yang tak ia sangka terjadi.

Donghae mencium pergelangan tangannya.

Hyukjae terdiam. Terpaku. Apa-apaan ini? Hyukjae semakin tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ciuman Donghae turun hingga Hyukjae dapat merasakan napas Donghae di lehernya.

Tidak. Ia harus menolak ini semua. Donghae mabuk! Sudah pasti ia sedang memikirkan orang lain, bukan Hyukjae! Hyukjae merasa dadanya tercekat. Terasa dingin. Ia mendorong Donghae saat merasakan bibir dingin Donghae menyentuh lehernya. Tapi Donghae lebih kuat. Donghae menatapnya marah. Hyukjae menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir menangis.

Mengapa Donghae marah?

"Kau suka padaku kan?"

Gemuruh terdengar lebih kuat.

"Harusnya kau suka saat aku melakukan hal ini padamu. Iya kan? Bukannya kau menyukaiku?"

Hyukjae menarik napasnya yang sempat pergi, kemudian mendorong Donghae hingga jatuh. Hyukjae berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Berlari keluar tak peduli bila sedang hujan deras. Ia tak peduli lagi akan tugasnya.

Ia berlari hingga sampai di ujung lorong hijau dan berhenti. Lagi-lagi, ia menangis di tempat yang sama. Menangisi orang yang sama. Mengapa ia tak bisa berhenti?

"_Kau suka padaku kan?" _

Kata-kata itu terngiang jelas dan menyakitkan. Apa Donghae memang tidak pernah sedikitpun memikirkannya? Dan selama ini ternyata Hyukjae sudah mati di hatinya.

Ia telah salah berharap.

Hari selanjutnya Hyukjae terkena demam. Dan itu benar-benar membuat wajah Minho yang biasanya tampan dan tenang, menjadi aneh dan panik. Hyukjae tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Minho yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"_Hyung_, kau harus makan! Atau kau tidak bisa sembuh!"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, tak mau!

"_Hyung_! Jangan menjadi anak kecil! Ayo makan!"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya semakin rapat, ia tak mau makan. Terakhir ia makan, ia harus muntah-muntah dan itu menyesakkan napasnya. Minho menghela dan meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu di atas meja belajar Hyukjae. Minho kembali duduk di sebelah Hyukjae, "_Hyung_, kau mau makan apa?"

Hyukjae memikirkan pertanyaan Minho, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ingin makan, tapi kita harus pergi ke sana."

Minho memberikan ekspresi yang luar biasa, "APA? _Hyung_ kau sakit! Apa perlu kueja? Kau S-A-K-I-T! Dan kau berniat untuk pergi keluar di musim seperti ini?"

Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Minho dengan "_puppy eyes_"-nya. Minho merasa kalah. Hyukjae tahu itu. Akhirnya Minho mengangguk. Hyukjae tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah kedai ramen. Entah mengapa Hyukjae ingin makan ramen dalam porsi besar. Minho hanya menggeleng kepalanya saat mendengar permintaan aneh _hyung_nya itu. Setelah makan ramen, ajaibnya Hyukjae tidak muntah-muntah, Hyukjae menarik tangan Minho ke sebuah stan es krim. Minho tersenyum senang melihat Hyukjae yang bergitu bersemangat. Ia merasa ini seperti sebuah kencan.

"Hei! Aku mau yang _strawberry vanilla chocochips_. Ayo, belikan aku yang itu."

Minho menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan "Kenapa tubuhnya bisa terus kurus dengan makanan sebanyak itu" .

"Baiklah _hyung_. _Hyung_ tunggu ya, aku akan mengantri" Ucap Minho.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan berjalan kesebuah meja kecil dengan 2 kursi. Ia duduk dan menatap sekelilingnya. Sudah sesore ini, pikirnya. Untuk beberapa saat Hyukjae lupa akan rasa sakit yang baru ia rasakan. Tapi jika sebuah penyakit sudah diidap, pasti akan datang kapanpun. Hyukjae menoleh ke arah jam 3 dan mendapati seseorang tengah menatapnya.

Hyukjae hampir saja berniat akan berdiri dan lari. Tapi ia tak bisa. Mengapa ia harus membalas tatapannya?

Donghae mendekat dan mendekat. Hyukjae takut. Entah kenapa. Tapi sebelum Donghae terlalu dekat dengan Hyukjae, Minho datang. Hyukjae tanpa sadar menarik napasnya dan melirik kearah di mana Donghae berada, tapi Donghae sudah tidak ada lagi di situ. Hyukjae menghela.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mau pulang?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Saat ia hendak merasa tenang, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Dan ia tahu siapa itu.

"Hyuk... Apa kau punya waktu?"

Hyukjae tak menoleh, berusaha menjawab dengan suara yang datar. Tapi sepertinya, kebalikan. "T,,Ti-tidak ada"

Ia mendengar sebuah helaan panjang. "Maaf kalau begitu. Kapan-kapan saja. "

Hyukjae merasa Donghae menjauh dan tanpa sadar ia secara tiba-tiba berbalik dan melihat punggung Donghae yang terus menjauh.

Apa kau jatuh lagi Hyukjae?, pikir Hyukjae.

* * *

Liburan musim dingin terasa sangat lama. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena sebagian besar waktu Hyukjae habis dengan merasa bosan. Kali ini, ia berniat untuk kembali mengumpulkan data untuk kliping Geografinya. Mengingat yang sebelumnya telah hancur. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke perpustakann umum.

Berjalan kaki sekitar 20 menit, ia sampai di perpustakaan umum. Ia menyapa resepsionis yang telah kenal sekali dengan wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae mencari tempat yang biasa ia duduki. Saat mendapatinya, seseorang tengah tertidur. Ia merasa aneh, kenapa ada orang tidur di perpustakaan? Ia mendekat dan duduk di depannya.

Deg.

Oh Tuhan.

Andai Hyukjae orang jahat, atau setidaknya bisa tidak peduli pada orang lain. Ia pasti sudah pergi sekarang. Tapi tidak. Ia malah memandangi wajah tertidur Donghae yang sudah lama ia tak lihat. Tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi tidurnya.

_Aku ingin kau jadi milikku. Apa salah? _

Hyukjae tersadar ia sedang memandangi Donghae dan berpikir untuk berpindah tempat sebelum ia mendengar erangan kecil dari orang di depannya. Hyukjae harusnya cepat beranjak, tapi ia malah diam. Menatap orang di depannya perlahan membuka matanya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae hampir saja menangis. Ia berdiri dan berusaha pergi. Tapi Donghae menahan tangannya. Hyukjae tidak terpaksa untuk berhenti, karena jika ia ingin melepaskannya, sama saja akhirnya dengan teriakan dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Kumohon dengarkan aku"

Hyukjae diam. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang telah membuat pandangan matanya kabur. Ia berusaha menatap lurus dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku... aku tak tahu aku harus mulai dari mana. Tapi ada yang perlu kau ketahui. Kau teman baikku"

_Aku tahu itu. _

"Tapi dibalik itu semua, kau adalah orang terpenting bagiku. Aku tak bisa melepasmu begitu saja." Donghae menahan napasnya, "Sejak liburan musim dingin tahun lalu, aku mulai memikirkanmu dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku takut. Aku takut kalau ini semua salah"

_Lalu kenapa kau masih menggenggam tanganku? Kau tahu, aku sudah berharap lebih._

"Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak masuk akal tentang dirimu. Dan mulai saat itu, aku terus-terusan memiliki pacar. Kau tahu sendiri, setiap hari aku akan selalu memiliki pacar. Itu semua, karena aku terus memikirkanmu dengan arah yang tak pantas. Aku merasa diriku menjijikkan."

Hyukjae menelan ludah. Tangannya sudah jelas bergetar layaknya sebuah kota terkena gempa berkekuatan 9 skala richter. Ia ingin berbalik. Tapi tidak, tidak sekarang.

"Dan saat kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu, aku tak bisa tak merasa senang. Tapi di ujung hatiku, aku merasa bersalah. Aku merasa tak pantas buatmu. Dan saat kau membantuku hari hujan itu, aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diriku."

"Lalu kau ingin aku mendengar apa? " Hyukjae berbalik, tetap membiarkan tangannya di genggaman Donghae. "Apa dengan begitu aku akan menangis dan memaafkanmu? Aku merasa sakit. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku rasa saat kau menolakku. Dan sekarang, apa harapanmu? Aku membencimu Hae!"

Hyukjae berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia tak peduli orang menatapnya heran. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya butuh berlari.

Ia berhenti, menarik napasnya dalam dan kembali menangis.

_Ia tak mengejarku. Ia tak berusaha menangkapku. Ia benar-benar..._

Hyukjae merasa dipermainkan. Padahal, ia sempat berharap lagi.

Hyukjae menghapus air matanya dan hendak kembali berjalan saat ia mendengar klakson mobil dari arah kanan. Ia melebarkan matanya dan..

BUK.

Gelap.

Dan terdengar napas seseorang yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hyukjae..."

Hyukjae membuka matanya dengan refleks. Tubuhnya tidak lagi berada di tengah jalan, melainkan ia berada di trotoar dengan sebuah tangan melingkar di pingganggnya. Hyukjae merasa air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Maaf..."

Tentu Hyukjae tak mungkin bisa membenci orang ini. Dan Hyukjae tak merasa menyesal sedikitpun saat itu. Meski ia menyadari, ia telah kembali jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama.

* * *

THE END.

A/N : It ends like this. :') *senyum ketegaran*

Hehe, tak panjang aja deh. Pokoknya kalau menarik, tinggalkan review ya! ^^

Dan kalo ada typo(s), maaf.. wajar laper bulan puasa :P

Annyeong! :D


End file.
